ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex West
Alex West '''is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Solid Studios Wrestling. West has competed for many promotions outside of SSW, most notably Online Wrestling Alliance, where he made a name for himself. Wrestling career First run with OWA West made his OWA debut in a Newcomers Invitational, with the winner being named #1 Contender for the OWA Intercontinental Championship - West lost the match when he was pinned by Kevin Norton. At OWA Ramifications, West defeated a local competitor in a Dark Match before the show started. West was scheduled to face Chuck Jones in a Singles Match on the next OWA Fusion, but both men were assaulted before the match by The Militia and deemed unable to compete. West's bad luck continued the following week when he and Jeff Palmer lost a tag team match to Militia members Julio Zapien and Abigail Jade. West and Palmer met the following week to determine the OWA European Champion, in which Palmer defeated West. West took part in the Pot of Gold Ladder Match at OWA All or Nothing (2013), but failed to win the match. Teaming with Jeff Palmer on Fusion, the duo faced OWA Tag Team Champions Zack Richards and Craig Anderson in a losing effort. At a live event, West was defeated by Palmer in a European Championship Match. Following an attack at the hands of Jamo, West was sidelined with multiple injuries. On April 8, 2013, Alex West was released from his contract with OWA. Return to OWA West would make his return almost a full year later, when he signed a new contract with OWA on February 20, 2014. He teamed up with Salty Tiger the following night on the debut episode of OWA to take on Higher Heroes -- they were defeated in the match. West went on to wrestle a match against Sarinyde, but again suffered a loss. West and Tiger were defeated by the debuting 6 Minute Warning in their World Tag Team Title tournament match. Feud with Zack Richards On the September 26, 2014 edition of Adamantium, West defeated Zack Richards in shocking fashion to win the United States Championship. Richards angrily claimed that the win was a fluke, and West agreed to put the title on the line against him in a rematch. West once again rolled Richards up for a quick pin, and the retention. Richards demanded one more shot, which West declined, stating that he shouldn't be in contendership any more. West eventually counter-proposed a stipulation, allowing Richards to name any match type he desired, but wouldn't be allowed to challenge for the United States Title again if he were to lose. Richards decided on a 2 out of 3 Falls Match, as a way to prevent any fluke victories. West defeated Richards in the contest at Borrowed Time to retain the championship and, as stated by the stipulations, ended their feud. United States Champion, feud with Daniel Strawberry West went on to compete as United States Champion. He lost a match to European Champion Sarinyde on the October 31st edition of Adamantium, following it up with a win over Merle Newton. He formed a sense of mutual respect with Daniel Strawberry over the coming weeks, who had vowed to win a championship before 2015 rolled around. However, when West declined to give Strawberry a shot at his title, stating he should earn it, Strawberry cost West the United States Championship in a match against Merle Newton. A week later, Strawberry again sabotaged West's rematch. West demanded a match with Strawberry at the upcoming pay-per-view Once Risen. Strawberry defeated West at the match, drawing this brief feud to a close. Strawberry did, however, offer West a chance to be his partner to challenge for the World Tag Team Championship, but West declined, stating he wasn't a sellout. In wrestling '''Finishing Moves *Shooting Star Press Signature Moves *Diving Senton *Hip Toss *Abdominal Stretch Theme Music *"The End Of The Line" by The Offspring Championships and accomplishments Online Wrestling Alliance *OWA United States Championship (2 times) Solid Studios Wrestling *SSW Hardcore Championship (1 time) Category:Bebo Wrestlers Category:Bebo Wrestling Category:OWA United States Champions